


Camping Trip

by JediModric10



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Athena doesn’t like the outdoors, Bobby and Athena are having a tough time, Couples camping trip, F/F, F/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediModric10/pseuds/JediModric10
Summary: Buck convinces the 118, along with Athena, Maddie and Karen to agree on a adults only camping trip much to Athena’s dismay.Athena finally opens up to Bobby about how she’s been feeling even if it took being out in the middle of nowhere to do it.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Camping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the characters!
> 
> Hey guys! It’s been a long while since I’ve wrote but the idea to this came to me during a hike.
> 
> Also I want to give a big shout out to my twitter friends for being supportive in my writing! Love you ladies!

“Athena it’ll just be all of us and the bugs and the trees!” Buck said excitedly to Athena smiling at her as if the idea of going camping sounded appealing to her. 

It all started when Bobby had invited Buck to dinner tonight. He apparently had something important he wanted to ask her and Bobby.

Thinking that her husband had something to do with this idea seeing as things between them haven’t been the best lately she still glared slightly at him. 

Deep down she knew it wasn’t his fault. The past couple months haven’t been easy on any of them seeing as Micheal’s condition hasn’t gotten any better. 

And part of her is to blame for the tension between them considering that any chance Bobby gets to comfort her she shuts him out.

She knows she needs to fix things but is camping the way to do it?

She’s never even been camping. Not any of the times the kids have gone has she even thought about joining them. 

She didn’t do well with the outdoors. Nothing about dirt, heat and having to sleep outside sounded like a good time to her. 

But she knew that she had a choice to make. The future of her and her husband could depend on that.

“Come on say yes Athena!?” Buck said urging Athena even more to agree.

“Fine!” Athena said giving in after seeing the sad look on Bobby’s face.

“Babe we don’t have to I can find others to take over for whoever’s going with Buck.” Bobby said.

Bobby too felt that things between them weren’t as they were before. He missed that. 

He was really trying his best to be there for his wife. Seeing that everything going on with Micheal affected him too.

He thought that when she was ready maybe she would confide in him more. But as time went on he was starting to feel like he was wrong.

Not wanting to disappoint him Athena put her hand on his and said “ Bobby it’s fine Hen , Karen and even Maddie will be going. They will keep me entertained while you and the guys do whatever you do on these things.”

Smiling at her he then turned to Buck and said “ Well, when do we leave Buck?”  
———————————————————————————-< It took 6 hours to get to the place they’ll be camping at. As they arrived the 118 stopped to gather there things from there cars.

Pulling her stuff from the back of Bobby’s Truck Hen took a second before she bursted out laughing at her friend.

Catching the attention of everyone around her she finally caught her breath enough to say.

“Athena Grant-Nash! This is a camping trip. You didn’t have to be bring your whole house with you!” 

“My house!? This is only a couple things I really need.” Athena said feeling a bit embarrassed at the attention being on her.

“Mhmm sure, you don’t need a bag full of shoes! For one your heels won’t make it for even a minute out here. Not in this gravel.” Hen said pointed at Athena with one of her shoes in her hand.

“Give me that Henrietta.” Athena said while trying to grab her heel from her friend.

“Fine. Fine. But call me by my first name again Athena and I’ll throw your shoe in the lake.” Hen said making all of them laugh. 

As Athena continued to gather the rest of her stuff she started to think about what this trip could really mean for her and Bobby.

As annoyed as she was that she agreed to come out here she really wanted her and Bobby to be okay again.

Turning to look for him she spotted him talking to Buck, Eddie and Chim. Looking at him dressed in his clothes he got for camping she realized her husband was definitely was a good looking man.

Athena knew not letting Bobby in was hurting him too. She missed the closeness between them. The way he makes her feel when he makes love to her. How he makes her feel safe. 

But will it always be this way? Is he enough to get her through if things with Micheal take a even bigger turn for the worse?

She truly believed Bobby was it for her. She thought that after Micheal she wouldn’t find love again and even tho it seemed kind of fast she did not regret marrying him. 

As she finally locked eyes with her husband she noticed him excusing himself from the guys so he could walk towards her.

As Bobby finally approached her he gently placed his hand on her shoulder. “Can I....take this for you? It’s a bit heavy to be lugging it up the trail we’re walking through.” Bobby said with a small smile on his face.

“Yeah..if you don’t mind taking this one also.” Athena said handing Bobby another one of her many bags she brought along with them.

“You going to walk with me?” Bobby asked hoping they would have a few minutes alone to talk before getting to the spot they will be settling at.

Feeling overwhelmed and like the time wasn’t right to have the conversation she knows he wants to have she did exactly what she’s been doing lately and again made a excuse.

“I’m going to walk with Hen, Karen and Maddie if that’s okay.” Athena said noticing how Bobby’s smile seem to drop from his face.

Trying his best to be patient with her Bobby replied with “More than okay.” As he leaned in slightly and kissed Athena on her head. 

As he began walking with the guys she felt Hen nudge her. “You alright?” Hen asked genuinely. She knew all about the tension between her best friend and her boss. 

She’s seen them go through a couple rocky patches and hoped that this trip would get Athena to finally talk about her feelings.

“Yeah Athena you okay?” both Maddie and Hen asked. Not wanting to talk about anything right now she said “My only worry right now is how I’m suppose to walk in all that dirt and risk getting my toes dirty.” Athena said making the ladies laugh.

———————————————————————————  
As the sun started to started to go down Athena took in the beautiful view in front of her.

Despite the heat along with the annoying bugs it was actually quite nice. It was peaceful. And to be out here with some of her closest friends made it good as well. 

Taking her out of her thoughts Athena felt warm but strong arms envelope her. 

“I was thinking maybe we can talk a bit just me and you. Buck and Eddie are helping Chim prepare something for us to eat and Hen, Karen and Maddie are cleaning up a bit.” Bobby said to her. 

“Well I think I should go and clean up also.” Athena said again not wanting to talk. But as as she made the move to move away from him she heard him sigh deeply. 

“Is the way it’s going to be now!? Bobby said finally snapping at her. “ I just want to know what’s going on in your head! I want to help. But you just won’t let me Athena.” 

“I’m your husband and your acting like I’m not because you refuse to talk to me about anything, not even Micheal.” Bobby said finally having enough of his wife not wanting to confide in him.

“Bobby. Stop.” Athena warned him. “No! Athena now is the time to talk.” “I’m begging you to talk to me. To let me in.” Bobby said pleading with her. 

“I can’t.” Athena said grinding her teeth. She didn’t want to do this with him. She thought it would be a good idea but at the moment she was really regretting coming out here.

“ Then why else did we come out here if you were not even gonna try and talk to me about anything Athena.” Bobby said frustrated.

“Because you wanted to come out here! I didn’t. I don’t like it. It’s hot! It smells and it’s dirty not to mention there’s bugs everywhere!” Athena yelled as she took off walking away from him.  
———————————————————————————— 

Arriving back to where her friends were Buck was the first to walk up to her.

“Athena we heard yelling is everything okay where’s Bobby?” Feeling her anger rising again she said “He’s back there okay. I should’ve never agreed to come out here.” “We wouldn’t be here arguing if we were back home.” Athena said 

“No you would just be ignoring him like you’ve been doing.” Chimney said. 

“Excuse me.” Athena said offended “Athena we all notice it. You can’t hide it. Micheal is our friend to. But the one whose really feeling it is Bobby because you refuse to talk to him.” 

“ You know what!? I don’t need this right now. Not from my husband or any of you.” Athena said grabbing one of her bags. 

“Where are you going!? Your being ridiculous Athena! Its really dark you seriously think you are going to make it anywhere right now Athena.” Hen said 

“ I’m a cop! I don’t need light!” Athena said angrily as she walked off in the direction she thought they came through.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////<

“ I don’t need them or anyone, stupid bugs!” Athena said as she tried to swat away the little nats that we’re attracted to her phone light. 

Seeing as the path she was going down no longer looked familiar Athena started to slightly panic. 

“Oh this can’t be happening right now! And honestly I don’t feel like it could get any worse.” Athena said right before her phone decided to turn off. 

“Come on! No!” She said trying to turn it back on. Looking around her she thought she could just go back to where she came from but that was before she snapped her heel.

“ I guess this is what I get for shutting out my husband and refusing to listen to my friends.” Athena said as she started to slide down the tree she was trying to lean against.

“ I should’ve just been honest with him. Should’ve just told him that my biggest worry is that it’ll get too much for him and he’ll leave.” Athena sad sadly as she put her face in her hands.

“Now why would I do that?” Bobby said not meaning to scare his wife.

As Athena screamed and tried to get up from the ground Bobby caught her by the arm and tried to calm her down. 

“Babe it’s just me!” Bobby said as he hugged her. “It’s just me.” He said holding her against his chest. “Are you okay?” He said softly looking down at her.

“How did you know where I was?” Athena said to him. “I noticed the mark that only your heels make” Bobby said making her laugh.

“ I was really worried when I stopped finding them.”

“I’m sorry..Bobby.” Athena said to him as she wrapped her arms around him needing to feel him. “ It’s okay Athena.” Bobby said not wanting to argue anymore.

“ It’s not. The reason I haven’t wanted to talk is because I’m scared. I’m scared Bobby.” She said finally letting it out.

As tears started to fall it was like a dam broke. “ I have no idea how I’m suppose to stay calm through this. How I’m suppose to act like I’m okay when I’m not.” 

“I don’t know how I’m suppose to prepare not just myself but the kids for the possibility of loosing there father.” Athena said to him.

“ I’m scared that this is going to be too much for you Bobby. That I’m going to loose you if you realize that you can’t do this.”

“ I decided a long time ago that I was in this no matter what.” Bobby said trying to comfort her.

“When you feel like this I want you to tell me Athena.” “When you feel like you can no longer be strong I want you to let me be strong for you.” Bobby said gently stroking her cheek.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Athena said to him meaning it. “You’ll never have to find out.” Bobby said finally kissing her. 

“Do you think maybe now we can enjoy the rest of this smelly place and maybe I don’t know test out your tent.” Athena said feeling better now that the air between them felt a bit clearer.

“Of course.” Bobby said smiling at her as he helped her to lean against him as they made there way back to there campsite and there friends.

They still had a ways to go especially not knowing what the future held , but she now felt relieved that she finally told her husband how she felt and that he made her feel like she could go to him when she needed to.

And next time if Buck asked her to go camping she would convince her husband that a B&B would do just fine , the outdoors aren’t for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this as much I did writing it! All mistakes are mine and remember be kind when leaving reviews and hopefully I’ll be back writing again soon!


End file.
